El caso de la urna y el padre de John
by Anacronica
Summary: Teenlock, johnlock?, Historia de como Sherlock conoce al padre de John. intenté escribir este Summary como 8000 veces y fue mi mejor resultado, espero les guste...y no les aburra D:
_Dios, escribo mucho '' Sherlock'' y '' John'' , lo siento es que es incomodo escribir como ''el pelinegro'' o ''el rubio'' jajaja , espero les guste... esta historia va antes de ''el caso del niño que reapareció y la despedida de john'' y eso...sigo con una redacción horrible y ortografía asquerosa..pero mejorare X_X_

 _los personajes le perteneces a sus respectivos autores, la serie menos..las ideas mas o menos, nada en esta vida me pertenece..._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Obviamente fue un asesinato, John, la madre y el padre tenían solo un balazo en la frente, porque le dispararía al perro cuatro veces?.

-Mh..mbnbmmbnfbdnn.- John tenía la boca llena de comida y casi se atraganta intentando responderle.

-No, incorrecto, no seas básico, el tamaño del perro no importa, tenía los órganos internos destrozados antes de dispararle, lo mató metiéndole algo por la garganta y luego le disparó para ocultar la verdadera causa de muerte, pero realmente no quería ocultarlo…, quiere que la descubran, porque es una psicópata narcisista y necesitan reconocimiento , si no para que mataría a sus padres y luego llamar a la policía?, no había testigos ni sospechosos aparte de ella, eso quiere decir que algo debió llevarse, los asesinos siempre se quedan o dejan algo, pero no faltaba nada y no se encontró el arma …-Sherlock dejo de hablar y se quedó mirando a John como comía con entusiasmo y entre cerro los ojos un momento.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?-Parecía molesto, como si el hecho de que John comiera fuera uno de los peores crímenes.

-Para tu información el resto de los mortales tenemos que comer tres veces al día y llenar esto de aquí.-Dijo John tocándose el estómago con una cálida sonrisa, no había comido en todo el día, andar con Sherlock de allá para acá lo dejaban sin tiempo de comer.

Sherlock se quedó mirando el estómago de John y gradualmente su expresión de molestia se transformó en la máxima alegría, tenía ese brillo en esos ojos fríos como un niño en una dulcería. John lo sabía, había encontrado la respuesta.

-John! Eso es!.-El pelinegro dejo de caminar y agarró a John por los hombros, este soltó el resto del sándwich que le quedaba por la sorpresa y abrió los ojos expectante.-Su estómago, John, el arma con que Joey mató al perro está dentro de su estómago!.-Dijo emocionado haciendo girar a John en círculos, cosa común que sucedía cuando Sherlock le venía una epifanía. –oh, bueno más bien…de lo que le quedaba del estómago..-Agregó mirando a la nada.

-Pero Sherlock, probablemente ya cremaron al perro y aunque encuentres el arma dentro de las cenizas, cualquier valor forense debe de a ver desaparecido, además Lestrade te vetó por unos días…recuerdas?, -John miró los grises ojos de su amigo intentando encontrar algún tipo de razonamiento por parte de el.

-Irrelevante.- Dijo Sherlock soltando a John y frotándose las manos, estaba ideando un plan.

-¡Irrelevante?, le robaste la identificación a Lestrade!-

-La tomé prestada y tú no me detuviste! Es tu culpa si hablamos de moralidad, recuerdas? Yo soy el '' inmoral e irresponsable''.-Sherlock hizo el gesto con las comillas imitando la voz del rubio.

-¡No estaba contigo! Tenía un examen y te avisé… –John levantó los brazos indignado, aunque estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento arrogante de su amigo, no podía evitar molestarse.

-Pues no es mi culpa que hayas ido al examen.-Sherlock se cruzó de brazos, seguía atravesando a John con la mirada, este a su vez también, estuvieron casi un minuto mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que Sherlock le dedico una mirada de pieza a cabeza(hombros rígidos , la mochila colgando solo en el hombro izquierdo, respiración irregular)el pelinegro arrugo la nariz molesto.-

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las costillas?.-John casi nunca le mentía , ya que no tenía caso, era pésimo mintiendo y Sherlock era experto en atrapar mentiras, pero por orgullo y por qué no le gustaba que sintieran lastima por él, le mentía de todas formas sabiendo perfectamente que Sherlock ya sabía su situación familiar, aguantándose los comentarios y berrinches que hacia Sherlock.

-Rugby, ya sabes luego de la práctica…en las duchas me resbalé y choque contra el lavamanos.-Murmuró rascándose la nuca y desviando rápidamente la mirada gris que le taladraba el cráneo, realmente era horrible mintiendo, Sherlock se quedó en silencio un momento, ayer no había ido a sus clases de Rugby, sabía que las cosas en la casa de John no eran buenas ,lo dedujo apenas se conocieron, su padre era alcohólico y violento, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño y su hermana mayor casi no pasaba en la casa, la vida de John era el peor cliché de telenovela dramática y eso a Sherlock ''no me importa nadie'' Holmes le molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado y más tarde arreglaría el asunto'' familia Watson'', John podía esperar, las próximas victimas de Joey no.

-Claro…John, el lavamanos tiene un derechazo increíble.- El sarcasmo y la rabia le salían por los poros y eso a John lo enmudeció, desde que se conocen hace algunos meses jamás había visto a si a su amigo, siempre era muy poco expresivo (emocional?), si bien Sherlock no demostraba interés por ningún ser humano que no fuera John o algún asesino loco, le sorprendía que estuviera tan molesto por algo que John venia viviendo desde los 6 años y algo que Sherlock sabía que le pasaba desde hace meses. Sherlock preocupado?, ese pensamiento cruzo rápidamente por la mente de John y no pudo evitar sonreír, el idiota arrogante estaba demostrando preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mí, además, si me pasa algo tendrás otro caso que resolver..-Bromeo con una leve sonrisa, pero desapareció al instante en que vio los ojos cristalinos de Sherlock que le miraban con dolor?, miedo, preocupación, una serie de emociones que solo salían por la mirada mientras que todo su rostro era de mármol, John trago saliva, la culpabilidad le estremeció y volvió a sonreír levemente.-Vale, me he pasado.-Murmuró intranquilo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, parecía que tenía una lucha interna en su cabeza, analizando aquella ''broma'', estaba confundido, por que debería importarle?, porque le afectaba tanto?, pestañeo un momento y vio la cara de confusión/miedo de John, tenía que concentrase en Joey, dio media vuelta y se desapareció dejando a John aún más confundido.

El rubio suspiró cansado, no habían parado en todo el día, si no estaba en la universidad, estaba cuidando el terco trasero de su amigo de algún asesino/ladrón lo que sea y si no estaba en un caso estaba arreglándoselas con su padre y si su padre estaba de buenas, estaba estudiando, necesitaba un descanso, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se fue a su casa.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche cuando recibió señales de vida de su amigo, un mensaje, como siempre.

 _Mensaje recibido a las 10:30-'' square ahora''_

 _''Tengo que entregar un informe sobre la electroforesis el lunes, cosa que tú también tienes que hacer, además me queda jodidamente lejos'' enviado a las 10:34._

Si bien ambos estudiaban en Oxford , John nunca ha podido entender cómo diablos Sherlock con solo 18 años ya se las ingeniaba para estudiar en segundo año de química, derecho, música, medicina , además estar en el jodido grupo de teatro y andar saltando de aquí para allá buscando asesinos, mientras que el apenas se las podía con medicina, su amigo sin lugar a dudas era un jodido genio y eso a John le fascinaba , sobre todo que estuviera loco, ya se lo imaginaba probablemente disfrazado de algún viejo decrepito siguiendo a Joey y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un risa.

 _Mensaje recibido a las 10:34-''Aburrido, muy simple ,si quieres te ayudo mañana, ven, te espero, puede ser peligroso''_

El rubio se agarró del cabello, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando un momento, siempre que Sherlock le enviaba el ''puede ser peligroso'' la sangre le bombeaba descontroladamente y la adrenalina le llegaba en segundos, sus manos tamborilearon la mesa, se remojo los labios, tenía que ir, tenía que ir ahora, tardaría una hora más o menos pero era lo de menos, no se aguantaba, cerró su computador, se aseguró de que su padre estuviera dormido y salió.

-Te tardaste.-Dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa, Sherlock no estaba disfrazado, llevaba su abrigo negro como siempre y sus delgadas manos eran cubiertas por sus guantes negros mientras sostenía elegantemente un cigarro, habían 7 grados y ambos temblaban un poco.

-Vete al demonio, ahora dime, que hacemos aquí? Aparte de congelarnos.-John estaba impaciente, se relamía los labios y caminaba en pequeños círculos.

-Tengo la dirección de Joey, le haremos una visita.-No podía evita sonreír, tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarla, la investigó bastante, se había titulado en Harvard en metafísica con solo 17 años, era un genio y eso a Sherlock le emocionaba, un genio-asesino, era navidad.

-¿Qué?, p-pero Sherlock, por dios, es una asesina, hace frio, tengo hambre, no hay ninguna prueba para culparla, acéptalo, quizás la descubriste pero no puedes probarlo, joder..- Aunque estaba molesto y se había pegado viaje de una hora y cuarto para probablemente morir en manos de una jodida asesina ..no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de saber por qué su amigo le sonreía tan confiado.

-Aunque sea un genio, no se pudo resistir y ha cometido un error.-El pelinegro apagó el cigarro y se acercó un poco a John.-Veo que haz traído el arma de tu padre, perfecto.-

-C-como lo sup…al demonio.-John sonreía, nunca se iba a cansar de el, miró un momento a Sherlock que de pronto se le acercó demasiado, no le incomodaba, estaba acostumbrado a que invadiera su metro cuadrado por cualquier ''experimento'', capricho etc, pero ahora no había razón, el pelinegro paso sus manos rápidamente por debajo de la chaqueta hasta llegar a la espalda para luego posarlas en la costillas del rubio quien se quedó rígido mirando fijamente a Sherlock intentando no quejarse por el dolor.

-Si…si el lavamanos.-Murmuró el pelinegro viendo los ojos de reproche de su amigo,.-Bien, todo en orden, vámonos.-

Estaban parados al frente de la residencia de Joey, vivía en la calle Old Queen en un departamento pequeño, pero muy lujosos, la puerta principal era roja y el edificio totalmente blanco.

-Me vas a decir tu plan? O pareceré idiota hasta el final como siempre?.-Susurro John sin despegar la mirada de la residencia, había unas cortinas abiertas pero no se veía nadie.

-Parecerás idiota, pero uno útil, como siempre.-Sherlock murmuró en voz muy baja un poco temblorosa por el frio. John sonrió cálidamente, parecía un insulto pero no lo era, o al menos no para él.

-Investigue el departamento, son 5 pisos, viven dos personas más aparte de ella y obviamente la cacera que vive en la primera planta, por detrás hay unas escaleras de incendio, tienes que subir por allí, toma esto.-Sherlock se sacó rápidamente del bolsillo una especie de llave con una punta muy fina y la metió en el bolsillo de John.-Vas a abrir la ventana de su habitación y te vas a esconder allí y no te muevas hasta que yo te diga..–Le dedico una última mirada a John para ver si había captado el plan, sonrió complacido y luego cruzo la callé sin decirle nada más. Al rubio le dio un escalofrío, el idiota iba a tocar la puerta así como así? Y por qué él tenía que entrar por detrás?, un millón de dudas e insultos para Sherlock se le cruzaron por la mente mientras que sus piernas con voluntad propia caminaban rodeando el departamento para llegar a la escalera.

Sherlock tocó el timbre un par de veces, hasta que la cacera abrió con los ojos entre cerrados por la luz y con evidente molestia en el rostro.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que rayos quieres?-Soltó la mujer agarrando su jersey con fuerza para taparse el camisón para dormir.

-Ho-hol a buenas noches, uhm.. soy un viejo amigo de Joey Thomson, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me dijo que se había mudado aquí hace unos meses, ella no…uhm no sabe que llegue hoy, quería darle una sorpresa y .. y ..pues yo...no lo sé..-Fingió arrepentimiento con una leve y tímida sonrisa .-…disculpe, creo que no fue buena idea…yo..yo mejor…vendré mañana-Sherlock vio como gradualmente el rostro de la señora se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus arrugados labios. Lo había logrado.

-No, no, está bien, cariño, que gesto más lindo de tu parte, pero a estas horas por dios, Joey para tu suerte acaba de llegar, te dejaré pasar, pero por favor no hagan ruido.-Dijo la mujer abriendo más la puerta para que Sherlock pasara.

La mujer estaba por decirle algo más, pero Sherlock voló escaleras arriba.

Puerta 361C,tocó muchas veces y fuerte. Hasta que Joey abrió un poco sorprendida, era morena y más bajita del promedio, Sherlock le sonrío, detrás de su espalda tenía el celular y apretó ''enviar''.

 _Mensaje recibido a las 11:55, '' Puedes entrar''SH_

John estaba pegado a la ventana cuando recibió el mensaje, sin lugar a dudas este era el plan menos planeado de la historia, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría mal, Sherlock solía ser muy espontaneo pero esta vez se fue al extremo, agarró la herramienta que le había pasado y se tardó unos segundos en abrir, con sumo cuidado y en silencio, pudo oír la voz de Sherlock a unos metros de él.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-Joey parecía extremadamente tranquila, no dejo pasar a Sherlock pero abrió más la puerta.

-Sherlock Holmes, un gran admirador de su trabajo más reciente.-Dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano a Joey.

La joven parecía confundida, entrecerró los ojos y le dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza , no parecía desconfiar de él, se veía como un chico normal de 18 años, pálido de 1,85. Le dedico una sonrisa a Sherlock.-No he hecho conferencias hace unos meses, mi último trabajo fue hace 1 año y medio, chico, como haz conseguido mi dirección?-Joey dijo con voz dulce , parecía muy amable y cordial pero precavida.

-Oh, no no no, usted se confunde, me refiero al asesinato de sus padres.-Lo dijo con una ligereza que parecía broma, Sherlock sonrió ampliamente al ver como Joey dejaba de sonreír y una frialdad escalofriante se apoderó de su bello rostro.-¿No me dejará pasar?, como dije, gran admirador.

-¿Eres policía?.-Joey se movió a un lado dejándole libre la entrada, Sherlock soltó una risa exagerada.-Gracias al cielo no, por dios, se me pegaría la idiotez.-

John se acercó lo más posible para oír la conversación, se apoyó en la muralla con el corazón en la boca, no saber el plan era excitante y horrible a la vez, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier estupidez que hiciera Sherlock. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ambas voces.

La joven fue a la cocina y preparo un té, oportunidad para que Sherlock se girara dramáticamente en varias direcciones buscando la urna, la encontró , luego se fijó en que como había deducido ,la habitación de Joey estaba al lado de ellos por lo que John podía escuchar todo lo que hablara.

La morena estaba con ambas tasas y le hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que se sentara. Sus ojos se cruzaron y era como estar viendo a dos tigres acechándose.

-Yo no maté a mis padres.-Dijo apenas se sentó, su tono y toda su persona había cambiado drásticamente, una frialdad horrible cubría su rostro y su voz era mecánica.

-Esa urna dice lo contario.-Sherlock apuntó el objeto que estaba sobre una repisa al lado de varios libros observó cómo Joey parecía entrar en un ligero pánico.-Tranquila, no soy policía y no tengo grabadora.-Agregó Sherlock abiertamente extendiendo los brazos y una media sonrisa. Joey siguió tomando su te tranquilamente, confiaba en él.

-El valor forense desapareció, no tienes manera de culparme y de comprobar que sabia de la existencia del arma dentro de la urna.-

-OH, lo sé, no quiero culparla, que aburrido de mi parte si quisiera algo así, solo quiero aclarar una duda que me dejó cuando me enteré del caso, necesito saber algo.-

Joey hizo un gesto de impaciencia, la presencia de Sherlock la estaba poniendo nerviosa -.¿Saber qué?-Su voz tembló ligeramente.

-¿Por qué? Digo, visto desde mi perspectiva, se ve como casi una llamada de atención desesperada de parte de usted.-Murmuró Sherlock tomando un sorbo de té al no oír respuesta continuó-Lo que quiero decir es que, para que esforzarse tanto sabiendo que los idiotas de Yard no iban encontrar el arma, si no fuera por mí, probablemente nadie se habría dado cuenta, y en un par de días ya no habrá enigma de como mató a sus padres…-Al captar la rabia en los ojos de Joey, Sherlock lo supo, había pescado el anzuelo.

-Me crees tan débil?.-Sherlock se encogió de hombros en respuesta.-No lo hice para presumir nada, que los de Scotland Yard no me hallan ''atrapado'' no me importa en lo más mínimo, odiaba a mis padres, los quería muertos…-Joey miraba un punto fijo con los ojos vidriosos. Sherlock permaneció un momento observándola, no sabía bien si estaba fingiendo o no, sintió desconfianza, algo en la joven le perturbaba, de pronto Joey miró en dirección a su habitación por un segundo y luego miró a Sherlock, estaba fingiendo, Sherlock tragó saliva pero no demostró el nerviosismo que recorrió su espalda, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, que Joey descubriera a John estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no sabía por qué sintió que se le revolvía el estómago el hecho de sabia de la existencia de su amigo.

-Me has mentido-Dijo la joven mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.-A decir verdad tienes razón, quizás si quería demostrar …lo fácil que es cometer homicidio estos días..-Joey se levantó con una sonrisa a dejar la taza en la cocina, Sherlock se removió incómodo y no le quitó mirada de encima hasta que desapareció de su vista, si bien tenía todo controlado, Joey era impredecible y eso le preocupaba. Sherlock tomó la urna con las cenizas del perro rápidamente, bingo! Ahí estaba el único pedazo de la Glock 26 que no se pudor derretir.

-Uhm, la creí mucho más inteligente, realmente estoy decepcionado...-Murmuró Sherlock dándole peligrosamente la espalda a Joey, le encantaba provocarlos, cuando se dio la vuelta Joey sostenía otra Glock 26 con silenciador apuntándole directamente en la cabeza con el rostro inexpresivo.-Dile a tu amigo que salga ahora.- Sherlock tenía una expresión tranquila, levantó los brazos y le dijo a John que saliera.

John salió lentamente de la habitación con ambas manos en el arma de su padre apuntando a Joey, no temblaba ni un centímetro, respiraba profundamente, ya había pasado por esto un par de veces, pero siempre sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca y en la punta de los dedos como la primera vez cuando disparaba con su padre en el bosque. Los tres se quedaron quietos en un silencio mortal, hasta que Joey lo rompió.

-La grabadora.-Extendió una mano a John sin mirarlo, no despego ni un ojo en Sherlock y le seguía apuntando, John parecía incrédulo, no sabía de lo que hablaba, no tenía ninguna grabadora, ¿ese era plan?, Sherlock no le había pasado nada, solo la llave. .-No sé de qué hablas.-Murmuró el rubio confundido.

Sherlock seguía inexpresivo y con un movimiento ligero mientras tenía las manos levantadas alcanzó a ver su reloj de pulsera, sonrió tranquilamente , justo a tiempo, pensó y luego miró el rostro ultra confundido de John, siempre le hacía gracia verlo, era de las cosas que le agradaban de su amigo, que no ocultara ninguna emoción y fuera como un libro abierto.

-John, en tu chaqueta, en el bolsillo derecho por dentro.-

John pestañeo un par de veces y sin dejar de apuntar a Joey se metió una mano por dentro de la chaqueta, y ahí estaba, era un mini dispositivo, parecía más bien un tipo de pendrive con una lucecita roja.-Ppero..en..ah..-John recordó el momento extraño en que Sherlock lo toqueteo con la excusa de revisar sus costillas. Ahora todo tenía sentido, soltó una pequeña risa y se la pasó lentamente a Joey, esta rápidamente la tiro al suelo y la pisó rompiéndola en pedacitos pequeños.

-Debo admitir que para ser un par de niños, fue muy arriesgado y bien planeado.-Dijo Joey bajando el arma, John la imitó, de pronto todo se relajó. Pero Sherlock no quitaba su estúpida sonrisa arrogante.

-Y se ha vuelto a equivocar…-Sherlock miró de nuevo su reloj y agregó -No es una grabadora señorita Joey, es un micrófono...-Al pronunciar aquellas palabras Joey abrió los ojos al máximo y su cuerpo se tensó.

John estaba perplejo y había bajado la guardia un momento, gran error, ya que el rostro de Joey se enrojeció y sus ojos se nublaron, levanto el arma temblorosa y apuntó a Sherlock, mientras apretaba el gatillo John le disparó en la mano haciendo que la joven chillara de dolor soltando el arma, pero alcanzó a disparar igual, John agarró el arma de Joey, quien estaba sentada contra la pared, agarrándose la mano y viendo como la sangre chorreaba de ella.

El rubio buscó a su amigo con la mirada, gracias a John la puntería de Joey falló, pero logró herir levemente a Sherlock, la bala le había rozado un costado de la cabeza probocandole una pequeña herida, Sherlock parecía un poco en shock y más pálido de lo normal.

John se le acercó preocupado, Sherlock se quedó quieto mirándole. Se escucharon pasos en la planta principal del edificio y unas sirenas de policía.

-Deberías ir al hospital, puede que te haya causado algún efecto neurológico o facial, o no sé, quizás ahora te has vuelto idiota, oh…no , espera, ya lo eras antes de que te dispararan.-Dijo John con sarcasmo y molesto, acomodándose con rabia en el taxi.

-¿Enserio John, daño neurológico, una herida superficial?, ¿Cómo rayos estas estudiando en Oxford?-Soltó Sherlock burlándose alegremente mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Cállate, pudiste morir, como rayos esperas no salir herido si nunca me dices que rayos va a pasar, no soy un adivino, imbécil.-Se giró para enfrentar esos ojos grises.

-Admítelo, es más entretenido así, además no tenía idea de si iba a confesar o no...-Sherlock también se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, hubo un silencio de medio minuto y ambos soltaron una risa.-

-idiota.-Murmuró John intentando no dejarse llevar por lo ''gracioso'' del momento que no tenía nada de gracia, Sherlock estuvo a punto de morir y John le había disparo en la mano a una persona.

-Dijo el que sigue a otro idiota para atrapar criminales.-Respondió Sherlock desviando de nuevo la mirada y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Cuando bajaron del taxi Sherlock dio dos pasos y flaqueo, John alcanzó a agarrarlo lo mejor que pudo, la diferencia de estaturas no era favorecedor en ese momento.-No perdiste casi nada de sangre, Sherlock,…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?.-Dijo enojado mientras revisaba el pulso de su amigo y las pupilas.

-Mh...Hace 43 horas, más o menos, creo no estoy seguro, importa?.-

-¿Qué si importa?...Voy a matarte, llamaré a Mycroft para que te venga a buscar, yo tengo que volver a mi casa son las 2:30 de la mañana..-John arrastró a su desvanecido amigo hasta una banca y lo dejo sentado allí, cuando estaba por sacar su celular Sherlock pareció recuperar todas sus energías y se lo quitó, John le miró sorprendido por un momento y luego frunció el ceño.

-Joder, compórtate como un adulto.-Extendió la mano para que le entregara el celular.

-Iré contigo-

-¿A mi casa?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo '' no me hagas responderte'', para luego levantarse como si nunca se hubiera casi desmayado, aun así seguía muy pálido y tenía la vista un poco borrosa.-Si, John, tu casa queda más cerca que la universidad en estos momentos, mañana ninguno de los dos tiene clases, no tienes excusas, además…-Sherlock dudo un momento.-En estos 9 meses que nos conocemos haz ido 5 veces a la casa de mis padres y 85 veces a mi habitación en Oxford, y yo solo he ido una vez a tu casa y solo la vi por fuera. Aunque Sherlock ya sabía exactamente cuántas habitaciones tenía la casa, cuantas ventanas, puertas y en donde se ubicaba la habitación de John, pero eso no tenía que saberlo el rubio.

-¡Pero son las 2:30 de la mañana!-

-¡Eso que rayos importa!-Se quedaron mirando un buen rato sin decir palabra.

Estaban a minutos de llegar a la residencia Watson, era una casa estilo victoriana bastante grande para que solo vivieran dos personas y media, Harry casi ya no contaba.

La madre de John murió cuando él tenía 6 años, desde ese momento su padre entró en una depresión profunda por lo que no podían soportar vivir en Inglaterra y se fueron a Australia, volvieron cuando John tenia edad suficiente para estudiar por lo que se mudaron cerca de Oxford hace 2 años y eso es todo lo que le contó John a Sherlock luego de meses de conocerse.

-No abras la boca hasta que yo te diga.-Susurró John mientras abría la puerta cuidadosamente, su padre ya debería estar durmiendo a estas horas. Le rezó a todos los dioses para que realmente estuviese durmiendo.

Cuando entraron el olor a alcohol invadió la nariz de Sherlock, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, en cambio John parecía ni siquiera olerlo, solo el brillo de la pantalla de la tele alumbraba la esquina de la sala principal, frente a ella estaba el Señor Harry Watson era de la estatura de Sherlock, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con abundantes canas y una gran cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro, sus facciones eran toscas y duras a diferencia de John, quien había sacado la apariencia de su madre, excepto por los ojos azules iguales a su padre. Estaba durmiendo, tenía un vaso con Bacardi a punto de caerse al suelo. John parecía tranquilo, probablemente veía esa imagen todo los días, dejo a Sherlock parado en la entrada y se acercó a su padre, le quito el vaso de las mano, apagó la tele y lo cubrió con una manta.

Sherlock se quedó mirando la escena, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas por el olor, el Bacardi era uno de los tragos más fuertes y ciertamente al tener el estómago vacío su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de mala manera ,hasta que sintió las manos de John en sus hombros.

-¿Estas bien?.-Los azules ojos de John se filtraron en la vista borrosa de Sherlock, este murmuró una especie de respuesta afirmativa y luego se dejó llevar por John al segundo piso. Luego el rubio bajó a prepararle algo de comer.

Sherlock observó cada detalle de la habitación de John, juntamente como se la había imaginado, extremadamente ordenada y simétrica, tenía muchos libros en orden alfabético, la mayoría de Medicina e Historia sobre un modesto estante donde también guardaba su ropa, tenía algunas fotos de su madre colgando en la pared también en un orden perfecto, si, John era igual a su madre, había sacado la misma estatura y rasgos finos, en una repisa tenia colgado cosas de recuerdo, sentimentalismo innecesario pensó Sherlock, habían un par de medallas de Rugby, una fotografía muy vieja de su padre en uniforme, había un peluche viejo y gastado que sostenía una tarjeta.

-Harriet.-Murmuró Sherlock perdido en sus pensamientos, algo no estaba bien, el ambiente era melancólico y John era todo menos melancólico.

-Si…me lo regaló cuando nuestra madre murió.-John estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con un plato con un sandwish y una taza de té mientras observaba el peluche con una mirada profundamente triste, Sherlock parpadeo varias veces, de verdad sus sentidos estaban fallando y su cerebro estaba funcionando más lento.

-De verdad para ser un genio eres increíblemente idiota…-La melancolía de su rostro desapareció y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo y le entregó el plato.-Es verdad que si comes mucho el cerebro funciona más lento ya que la sangre se te va al estómago, pero también si lo inhibes de cualquier nutriente por demasiado tiempo de a poco va a dejar de funcionar y literalmente se va a comer a si mismo -Lo último lo dijo medio en broma viendo que Sherlock había fruncido el ceño con la boca llena de pan, el idiota había controlado el hambre por demasiado tiempo.

De pronto el sonido de unas llaves chocando constantemente con la manilla de la puerta alertaron a ambos jóvenes, John arrugo la nariz, era su hermana, sintió alivio y miedo, al menos no estaba muerta por ahí tirada en un callejón, pero la combinación Harry más Harriet era igual a una guerra dentro de la casa. John cerró los ojos esperando a que su hermana despertara su padre y se desatara el caos, pero no sucedió, unos pasos arrastrados subieron lentamente la escalera y luego se escuchó un portazo y un rebote del colchón de la cama de al lado.

Sherlock había terminado de comer y miraba expectante, observando a John con sumo cuidado, estudiando sus gestos, habían nuevos, ya que no estaban en una situación común, vio como sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación, rabia y cansancio, y tenía todo el derecho, por cómo veía la situación, John era el único que intentaba sacar adelante lo que le quedaba de familia, el único que cuidaba de ellos e intentaba que no se autodestruyeran, el pelinegro sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿era culpa?, John intentaba salir del papel de ángel de la guarda para caer de lleno como su guardaespaldas. Iba a decir algo pero John se levantó y fue directo a la pieza de su hermana, Sherlock se quedó sentado mirando la puerta.

Harriet, o como le decían todos ,Harry, era dos años mayor que John como era de esperarse había sacado la apariencia de su padre. Su cuerpo alto estaba tirado en la cama, parecía un cadáver, John se acercó para revisar su pulso y ver qué tan ebria estaba.

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?-John le susurró abriéndole uno de los ojos para ver sus pupilas.

-Clara…-Su hermana balbuceó un momento y se removió molesta, John la giró por si vomitaba y así no se ahogara, suspiró cansado, revisó si tenía sus documentos y luego fue donde Sherlock.

-Bueno ella es mi her…-Se quedó callado al ver al pelinegro dormido sobre su cama, era como ver a un jodido lince salir de una cueva, o ver un ovni, eso de verdad no se veía todo los días, John era siempre el que se quedaba dormido primero las veces que iba a visitar a Sherlock a la universidad cuando lo ayudaba en algún caso. Sintió paz, al menos era una buena señal, cerró la puerta de su habitación, hizo su rutina antes de dormir, le quitó los zapatos a Sherlock y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo al lado de su amigo, no era novedad, a veces Sherlock se acomodaba al lado de el cuando hallaba la oportunidad aunque tuviese un sillón mas cómodo, Sherlock prefería estar al lado de John y a ambos les parecía bien.

Sherlock se removió para dejarle más espacio y puso su nariz en la nuca de John, respiró su aroma con fuerza y relajó su largo y delgado cuerpo.

-¿Porque vives aquí?-La voz de Sherlock vibró en su espalda, mandándole un escalofrió al cuerpo del rubio, quien no pudo evitar que su pulso se disparara como una jodida bomba, no era común, esta vez ambos estaban despiertos. John tuvo una lucha interna entre salir de la cama y dormir en el suelo o mandar al demonio sus reacciones biológicas y quedarse en su cómoda cama, solo eran respuestas químicas, no tenía por qué tener un debate interno sobre sexualidad y esas estupideces, sabía perfectamente que Sherlock era asexual por lo que cualquier gesto que pareciera doble intención, no tenían doble intención.

-¿Te refieres a que por que vivo con mi padre y no soy como el resto de los universitarios que viven allí mismo?-

-Mhm.-Sherlock sonaba a que estaba por dormirse, pero sus manos decían otra cosa y como siempre sin avisar ni pedir permiso, paso sus fríos dedos por debajo del pijama de John hasta apoyarlos suavemente en la cuarta y quinta costilla del rubio, este soltó un quejido por la sensación fría y el dolor. –A veces me gustaría abrir tu cráneo y hacer un profundo estudio de tu cerebro.-Dijo Sherlock con un tono molesto y los ojos cerrando, haciendo pequeñas presiones entre la espalda y las costillas, estaba averiguando que tan grande era el hematoma.

John soltó un quejido mezclado con una risa -¿Planeas asesinarme rompiéndome el cráneo?- no podía evitar sonreír, probablemente escribirá un libro llamado ''conversaciones comunes con Sherlock''.

-Si fuera a asesinarte, sería más fácil envenenarte ya que te la pasas comiendo todo el día, para romperte el cráneo tendría que darte un sedante pero ya no tendría gracia, sería absurdo que murieras dormido, pero intentarlo mientras estas despierto es menos ventajoso para mí, aunque soy más alto y practico boxeo, tu juegas rugby y te aprendiste 4 técnicas militares de combate, por lo que en un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo yo saldría perjudicado.-

John no podía aguantar la risa, debería sentir un poco de perturbación pero simplemente no podía, se giró para ver los ojos felinos de su amigo que brillaban por la luz de la luna y sonrió.-Eres un jodido psicópata.

-Sociópata, John, es diferente, ahora no desvíes el tema y dime, porque no aceptas el collage que te ofrecen en la universidad y vives allá? Podríamos hacer un arreglo, nadie ha podido convivir conmigo, será fácil que te asignen mi habitación, todo sería más fácil en los casos, ya no tendrías que viajar todo el tiempo. –Sherlock sonaba emocionado como si hubiera querido decir eso hace mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta y sin que John le dijera algo, la presión en sus costillas ya no era presión, solo un ligero toque.

John se sentía feliz de que su amigo demostrara emoción por querer vivir con él aunque sea solo por conveniencia por los casos, de pronto sintió una soledad sobre humana, se sintió muy frágil odiaba sentirse frágil, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó el cuerpo. No se permitía sentir angustia ni pánico frente a nadie.

Sherlock notó la tensión y quito sus dedos rápidamente, había olvidado eso del ''espacio personal'' ,se había dado cuenta, fue como leer la mente de John, sintió la soldad del rubio desde los 6 años, sintió cada golpe que su padre le daba para descargar las desgracias que había vivido en su propio hijo, en su respiración podía oír el miedo de que en cualquier momento su hermana aparecería muerta en cualquier lugar, que a su padre le diera un coma etílico y que a el pues le matara cualquier asesino loco, de pronto lo vio muy pequeño y no supo que hacer, esta era la primera vez que tenía un amigo, la primera vez que dormía con alguien a su lado aparte de Mycroft cuando eran niños, primera vez que compartía y se preocupaba por un ser humano que no fuera de su misma sangre, su cerebro buscó alguna forma de solucionar este problema que tenía ahí mismo casi entre sus brazos, pero su cuerpo no respondía y John parecía de mármol como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia.

Quería decirle que apreciaba su compañía, que era su único amigo ,que daría también la vida por el como John lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron, que gracias a el había aprendido un sinfín de cosas, que no era su niñera, ni su perro faldero, pero no salían de su boca y suspiró frustrado, esto de los sentimientos no iban con el, pero no quería perder a John así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

-No eres mi guardaespaldas.-Las palabras sonaron frías, como mecánicas y aprendidas mentalmente, se sintió extraño.-Eres, John. –Luego como si de pronto le importara el espacio personal del rubio apoyó ligeramente su huesuda mano en el hombro del rubio, fue un toque muy tímido como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera.- Y no creas por ningún motivo que siento lastima por ti.

Hubo un silencio que duró años para ambos y solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones, John escucho cada palabra de su amigo mirando fijamente la oscuridad de su habitación, ya no estaba tenso, de pronto todo se veía más claro y ya no tenía frio, sabía que Sherlock era horrible con la interacciones humanas reales ya que el cabron sabia actuar muy bien cualquier emoción, incluso llorar, pero esta vez lo supo, sabía que no estaba actuando y pudo percibir el miedo de Sherlock de perderlo como amigo.

Aunque sonara paradójico, gracias a John, Sherlock había vivido la soledad sin darse cuenta hasta hoy cuando lo sintió a kilómetros estando justo a un centímetro de el. Y lo comprendió, eso se llamaba cariño y lo estaba sintiendo químicamente y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

John suspiró aliviado, sintió una calma extrema y volvió a relajarse, apoyó su mano sobre la mano de Sherlock y murmuró divertido-Como diablos viviste sin mí tanto tiempo, idiota.-Pudo sentir una sonrisa de parte del pelinegro.

El padre de John en cualquier motivo, circunstancia, clima, país, etc, siempre se despertaba a las 8 en punto, se daba una ducha, se afeitaba, una rutina muy marcada que no cambió jamás. John se levantaba siempre a las 7, se duchaba y preparaba el desayuno antes de que su padre saliera del baño, siempre era así y ese día no cambio nada, excepto el factor'' Sherlock dormido en su habitación''. Eran las 7 de un día feriado y se quedó mirando el cuerpo enjuto de su amigo enredado en las sabanas, lo despertaría apenas saliera de la ducha, le echó un ojo a su hermana que estaba en la misma posición en la que la dejo, había vomitado, pero respiraba.

Cuando salió de la ducha Sherlock estaba de pie frente a él con el ceño fruncido, no se dijeron palabra, con un par de miradas se hablaban, el pelinegro entró al baño.

-¿Tu hermana?-La voz de Harry quebró la tranquilidad con que llevaban el desayuno, luego de una horrible e incómoda presentación por parte de Sherlock y su padre, estaban los tres comiendo el desayuno que había preparado John, el pelinegro no dejaba de mirar a su padre y el respondía con miradas severas, no se volvieron hablar desde que se presentaron, John era el que intentaba alivianar el ambiente y no podía lograrlo, tanto Sherlock como su padre habían forjado una tensión horrible, casi podía ver como se mataban con la mirada.

-Está en su habitación, ayer llegó con dolor de estómago.-John guardó todo el pánico, miedo, nerviosismo, ataques al corazón mientras hablaba, ayer por la euforia y la adrenalina del caso no había analizado lo peligroso que era traer a Sherlock a su casa y dejarlo dormir y que conociera a su padre, tenía el corazón a mil y no podía creer lo inexpresivo que Sherlock era mientras le miraba sin pudor ni miedo.

Era la tercera vez que su hermana ''tenia dolor de estómago'' y su padre ya no se lo tragaba y eso le molestó, la sangre le subió al rostro, tomo la taza de café y la estampo contra la pared. Sherlock dejo de masticar y no se inmutó con el ruido de la taza quebrándose, John se quedó paralizado, si bien había visto a su padre tirar cosa contra la pared, que Harriet no haya bajado a comer no era motivo para tanto enojo, miró a Sherlock y ambos se dijeron de todo en es momento, luego Sherlock miró a Harry y luego el suelo en donde el café se había desparramado.

-Voy..a..v-voy a traer más café...-John apoyo ambas manos muy nervioso sobre la mesa para levantarse, pero su padre le detuvo poniendo fuertemente su manos sobre la mano derecha de John, le miró fijamente a los ojos y entendió ,quería que Sherlock se fuera, el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su padre a los ojos, se volvió a sentar y murmuró lo más controlado posible.

-Sherlock, ¿Puedes ir a la cocina?, hay café preparado hay que calentarlo unos minutos y las tasas están en el primer estante a la izquierda.-

El pelinegro estaba analizando el lenguaje corporal de John y lo leyó, el padre quería que se fuera para poder golpear a John, miró la mano de su amigo roja por la presión que estaba haciéndole y sintió una rabia sobre humana, pero luego vio los ojos suplicante de John diciéndole ''Por favor no hagas ninguna idiotez'', Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry y fue corriendo a la cocina.

Apenas Sherlock desapareció de la vista de Harry, este levantó la mano de su hijo y entrelazó sus grandes dedos.-Con que maricon igual que tu hermana, ¿En qué diablos pensabas con traerlo aquí?,¿Te quieres burlar de mí?.-El padre de John le agarró el dedo índice con la otra mano y se lo quebró. John cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, pero no se quejó, si se quejaba era peor, los abrió de nuevo y sostuvo la mirada.-No, señor..-La voz le temblaba pero no iba demostrar debilidad.

-No quiero ver su mugrienta cara por aquí nunca más, ¿Está claro?-Agarró el dedo de al medio y repitió la acción más lentamente, haciendo crujir los huesos, eso John no pudo guardar un gemido leve.-Si, señor.-John se liberó del agarré y apoyo la mano lentamente.

-AHH! Justo a tiempo, gracias Sherlock.-Dijo Harry con alegría fingida, mientras recibía una taza de café recién hecha, John puso ambas manos bajo la mesa al sentir la presencia de Sherlock tras de él, cuando el pelinegro se sentó pudo ver el rostro exageradamente inexpresivo de John, tenía el cuello muy tenso y los labios apretados, algo le había hecho su padre y sintió como le hervía la sangre.

Harry abrió el diario y asomo la nariz tranquilamente.-Oh, mi hijo se a golpeado con la mesa, a veces se pone muy estúpido, además tiene dedos delicados.-Dijo con una sonrisa que en ese momento John quería moler a golpes.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente de la mesa sin dudar de nada, agarró la muñeca de John y lo arrastró a la cocina casi corriendo sin saber que hacer realmente, solo se quedó mirando los azules ojos de John.-Sherlock un lápiz, necesito enderezarlos...-Murmuró agarrándose los dedos ya bastante calmado, no era la gran cosa, su padre había hecho cosas peores como pegarle a su hermana en frente de él, eso sí que lo descontrolaba.

John sintió los ojos cristalinos observar silenciosamente cómo se enderezaba los dedos y los enrollaba con un lápiz y un papel adhesivo trasparente para luego meterlos en hielo. Sherlock estaba impresionado por la calma con la que lo hacía, no parecía ni enojado, como si fuese cosa de todo los días y eso le taladró el pecho, ¿Por qué rayos John seguía viviendo con el? Pensaba mientras apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Tienes que irte, de verdad, no quiero que ambos hagan algo estúpido.-

-Creo que…-Sherlock miró su reloj y luego a un John confundido, esa expresión, dios ,le encantaba.-Ya lo hice..-Murmuró desviando la mirada al comedor.

John abrió los ojos y fue corriendo donde su padre, se quedó estático al verlo, Harry estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa roncando profundamente sobre sus panqueques. John trago saliva y luego vio a Sherlock, este no pudo ocultar una sonrisa arrogante.

-No pude evitarlo..-

-¿Que le diste?-

-Zolpidem, probablemente duerma 7 horas más, no recordara ni que ha desayunado, tiene efectos secundarios, quizás mareos, pero nada grabe, tengo más tabletas, puedes darle una cuando lo creas.…-Sherlock enmudeció al ver el rostro sorprendido de John, ¿habrá cometido un error?, ¿John estará enojado?, una sensación de pánico recorrió su espalda.-Necesario..

-Lo drogaste...-Dijo John parado junto a Sherlock con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su padre aplastando los panqueques.

-Si..-

John pestañeo un par de veces y luego su mano que tenía los dedos quebrados rozaron la mano de Sherlock, este reacciono ante el toque y entrelazo sus dedos como pudo sin apretar los que estaba dañados .John definitivamente no estaba enojado.

 _si..si le robé el caso a la serie ''Luther'', veanla :3 es buenisima_


End file.
